The Roller Coaster They Call Life
by Colliequest
Summary: Simon can't sleep and finds himself contemplating the moral maze of life.


I guess this is what they call a one-shot...er, ramble? It's too long to be a drabble. Anyways, this was inspired by my own feelings lately and parallels them almost to the T. I like writing my thoughts down and I especially like relating to characters. So when I thought that Simon must feel the same way sometimes, I just had to write it down.  
I know that the Chipmunks are not Christians, but in my little universe I like to think they are. That's why it's called fan-bfiction/b. Heh.  
Besides, I'm trying to put actual morals or at least something that others could benefit from in my fanfics. I like AATC and all (that's an understatement, LOL), but if you notice they're not really much more than entertainment. Sure, they have the occasional moral or two, but it's mostly just fun. Which, hey, I have no qualms with that. A great many of the things I like and/or have been obsessed with in the past have been almost nothing but entertainment. But as a Christian, it's my duty to put my talents to God's use. So that's what I intend to do. I have a hard time doing it with my drawings, but I can do it with my rambles.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this particular fic.

* * *

Simon ran his hands over his face. He couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind. His brothers were already asleep. Simon sighed. Sometimes he wished he could exchange places with innocent little Theodore. Out of the trio, he, Simon Seville, had the best reputation. He was a straight A student in school and one of the most mature kids in the neighborhood. It wasn't easy being the one with the best reputation. Everyone expected him to excel and sometimes it felt like walking on pins and needles to meet those expectations. No one but himself knew this. It was his own problem and he didn't feel that anyone else needed to know about it. He knew he had his faults. Heck, if you wanted proof all you had to do was see what happened the next time his pain-in-the-butt brother Alvin came up with one of his harebrained schemes. Simon could slap himself in the face for all the times he had given into his brother's manipulations. Alvin knew what his weaknesses were all right.  
Simon had to wonder, did Alvin struggle with temptation, too? He knew the red-clad chipmunk had his good points. Alvin was not altogether selfish. He knew what was right in his heart...he was just more susceptible to temptation than Simon was, Simon decided. Had he himself been much different when he was younger? While Alvin had almost always come up with the plans, Simon had followed along much more willingly back then. He was just maturing faster than Alvin was, Simon supposed. Which was a bit surprising, since Alvin was older. Only by five minutes, but still older.  
Perhaps it was time he quit criticizing Alvin so much and instead try to help him. It was so tempting to point a finger at Alvin, but that would be the easy path and perhaps only hinder his brother's moral growth. Temptation. Sometimes it seemed so easy to say no to it. Other times it seemed he could do nothing but constantly wrestle with it.  
People thought of Simon as dependable. Perhaps he was. But they had no idea of the struggle that went on inside him at times. Did everyone feel this way at some point? Of course they did. The devil didn't want people to do right, so he went after anyone who was trying to do so.  
Simon was glad, at least, that he didn't wander through life's moral maze alone. He had God. Which reminded Simon...he had been neglecting his prayer life lately. He d had too much on his mind lately and had sort of just forgotten it. Funny how you could let the trivial things of life get between you and one of the most important things in life. Well, he could change that right now. He quickly bowed his head and asked God to forgive him for leaving Him out of his life. He then prayed for his friends, his country, and anyone else he knew of who needed the prayers. He felt better now. He knew he'd always struggle with temptations, but at least he wouldn't be going it alone. With God by his side, he knew he could make it through the roller coaster they called life and be a shining example of Christian character. He laid on his side and began to settle into a deep sleep.

-----

Give me a review, tell me how I might improve, and I'll be happeh.


End file.
